Portable computing devices have enabled users to carry a suite of applications and associated documents from office to home to vacation spots. For documents and applications co-resident on a given computing device (and associated locally connected storage device), a document can be processed on the computing device to display on one or more displays integrated with or linked to the computing device. The user can achieve consistent and accurate color reproduction for the documents using applications and operating systems that support color management of elements contained in the documents, e.g. applications for processing digital images generated by digital cameras or by film scanners and presented on a calibrated display monitor or printer system. Color management can provide a method to reproduce a document consistently and accurately across different computing devices, typically through the use of a combination of operating system software, application software, standardized generic color profiles and device specific color profiles for source devices and display devices. Accurate color can require generating and maintaining the device specific color profiles for a particular display device or printing system. An approximation of accurate color can be achieved by using generic color profiles to which display devices can be calibrated by a manufacturer, such as to the well known International Color Consortium (ICC) standardized sRGB color profile. Different elements of a document can by handled differently by a software application and/or operating system, so that portions of the document can be “color managed” through specific color profiles, while other elements can be unmanaged and sent to the display directly. Color profiles embedded with elements of a document (e.g. an image) can inform a color management system how to display a color, while stripping embedded color profiles can result in the element being displayed based on a default profile. Achieving color consistency among several different elements in a document can prove frustrating for a user, as the same document can appear differently in different applications, through different operating systems and on different computing devices. Meanwhile, the rise of the internet and World Wide Web has promoted the sharing of documents among multiple users across a broad variety of computing devices, and “cloud” based storage and computing introduces the complication that a single document can include elements generated by one user, uploaded to the “web” for storage, manipulated by another user (on a local or remote device) and downloaded for display by an additional user. Color management for elements of documents when the generation, manipulation and display can occur on multiple different computing devices can prove quite challenging. Thus, there exists a need for a method to color manage documents that can be stored and manipulated by applications on a server while being accessed by a remote client device through a web browser.